


Slum

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slum

Thin crisps of ancient, discolored wallpaper pealed slowly off the walls. The single, dingy mattress in the corner bore a grotesque brown stain. The table, the only other piece of furniture, had a thick, powdered sugar looking layer of dust over its surface. Over in the corner a roach, and not the kind you smoke, lay dead.

“What a shithole.”

Billie tried very hard not to laugh at Mike’s words. ‘Shithole’, in his opinion, was giving the place more credit than was do.

“But it’s home.”

Lanky arms wrapped around Billie from behind, pulling him against a lean chest.

“Yeah.”


End file.
